Catch Me When I Fall
by Vietgurl-Chan
Summary: Serena(mah Fav. No offence) get betrayed by the scout, besides Saturn(Mah 2nd Fav), fleed to her true place where she was born finds her father and cousin, but he don't know who she is to him!!! S/? H/? R/rS ThAnEEEEEEEEE!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Titles: Catch Me When I Fall  
  
Author: Vietgurl-Chan  
  
Summarize: Serena(mah Fav. No offence) get betrayed by the scout, besides Saturn(Mah 2nd Fav), fleed to her true place where she was born finds her father and cousin, but he don't know who she is to him.  
  
Vietgurl-Chan: hey vote vote vote!  
  
Elizabeth Ratz: yea and this time PUT them both in Gryffindore!  
  
Vietgurl-Chan: sry can't! they have to vote and I THINk i'll have to go against them to where da two would go.  
  
Elizabeth Ratz: good.  
  
Vietgurl-Chan: W/e lets start.  
  
!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$  
  
"talking"  
  
'thinking'  
  
~*Telepathic*~  
  
(Authors note)  
  
************  
  
Ages:   
  
Serena(and Little): 16/5  
  
Hotaru: 16  
  
Raye and the Inners: 15  
  
Outers: 18  
  
Darien: 18  
  
Trista: 20  
  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#  
  
Chapter 1: Betrayal, Memories, Leaving!  
  
Serena was sleeping that night but she kelp tosin', turning, and gripping hard onto her bed spreads.  
  
She muttered in her sleep about something, as she accdentally hit Luna, who woke instantly and looked at her wondering what is she dreaming about.  
  
*Dream*  
  
Five year-old little pigtale girl ran around her back yard happyly with a sunflower picture on her dress, that was flowing down to her little knees, as a sabortooth tiger chasing after her.  
  
"C'mon Sapphire, c'mon catch me"cried the girl, as she ran around giggling.  
  
"Serena, honey, becarefull"said a man with greasy black hair, as a lady next to him has a similiar hairstyle and looked almost alike her.  
  
"I will, Daddy" Serena replied.  
  
But she was too busy to notice a big stone infornt of her and tripped and scraped her knee, she began to cry.  
  
Then the sabortooth tiger ran up to her and licked her face to cheer her up, she began to giggles and pet the sabor.  
  
"I warned you, Serena"said the man scowling at his daughter, yet gentally.  
  
"Severus, honey, let her be"said the lady smiling at her daughter.  
  
"I can't I'm worried she get even more than just a scrap on her knees"said her father, Severus defending himself.  
  
"She'll be fine, don't worry so much, you worry-wort"teased her mother.  
  
"Serenity!"growled Severus.  
  
While Serena stood there innocent looking at her mother and father weirdly, then turned to her sabortooth tighter, which had silver twinkles black coat with silver blue stripes with bloody-flaming red eyes.  
  
"Mumma and papa are so acting strange huh, Sapphire?"asked Serena to her sabor.  
  
~*They just love each other that all, princess*~answered Sapphired only in telepathics.  
  
"Yea I know, but they sure can act strage"shrugged Serena then pouted when she remember what Sapphire called her.  
  
The sabor looked at her in wonder and asked ~*Princess, what the mater?*~  
  
"You'd called me princess, I hate being called 'Princess'"said Serena still pouting.  
  
The sabor almost chuckled.  
  
Then the dream changed  
  
*Age 11*  
  
"Serena, honey!?"yelled her mother, Serenity.  
  
"Yes Mumma?"asked Serena walking down the staires.  
  
"Your cousin is here and he want to see you"answered Serenity.  
  
"Where is he?"asked Serena getting anixous, very anixous.  
  
"His in the living room"said Serenity walking to the kitchen with a smile on her face as she saw in the coner of her eyes saw Serena ran into the living room.  
  
When Serena got into the living room she ran and hugged the living daylights outta of her cousin.  
  
"Hi Bunny-chan, I know you miss me and all, but can you let go now?"asked the boy.  
  
"ooops"said Serena unwrapping her arms.  
  
"Yea, anyway whatcha doin today?"asked her cousin.  
  
"I'm not sure, Couzy. But I'm leaving today"said Serena looking down onto the floor.  
  
"What?...Why?"asked her cousin.  
  
"Something called destiny"Serena simply repiled.  
  
"Oooh, when?"asked her cousin but you can hear the sadness in his voice.  
  
"Tonight"said Serena.  
  
"I'mma miss you, Bunny"said her cousin.  
  
"I will too, Couzy"said Serena hugging him, tighly as tears freely flow down her cheeks.  
  
Outside where her parents were listening, they were shocked.  
  
They looked at on another and contiunes to listen.  
  
Later that night.  
  
Serena packed all her belongings and got ready, untill her father walked in.  
  
"Crystal, honey"said Severus opening his arms as he kneeled own.  
  
"Daddy!"said Serena running into her father open arms.  
  
"I'll miss you, sweetie"said Severus as tears tickled down his face.  
  
"I'll miss you to, papa"said Serena in a muffed against her father chest.  
  
Serenity, who were outside and listening to every little words, was very sad to rip her family apart but what must be done is done.  
  
THen she walked in.  
  
"Serena, honey, its time"said Serenity sadly.  
  
"Okay Mumma"said Serena gloomly.  
  
"Bye Papa"said Serena waving a goodbye to him and left.  
  
Severus waved, back but it was too late, then and there is where he put a wall to protect his family, and his hearts.  
  
SO they say that Severus is a mean old man, who has no heart is just began.  
  
*End Dream*  
  
Serena shotted up, panting and lookin around her room, looking at her clock, which said 2:31 AM.  
  
"Serena?"asked Luna, who was looking up at her keeper in confuss.  
  
"What Luna? Oh its nothing, go back to sleep"said Serena changing to subject and laied back down on her bed, thinking.  
  
'Daddy, oh how, I miss you, so'though Serena as almost all her memorys went back to her in one dream.  
  
'Couzy, do you still remember me?'question Serena in her head, then suddenly driffted into a deep slumber.  
  
*Next Morning on Saturday 12, June*  
  
"Morning Mom"said Serena with a fake smile.  
  
"Morning Honey"said Irene smiling at her.  
  
"Wow, Meatball head on time one? The world is doomed"laughed Sammy, her brother.  
  
"Shut up, Sam"snapped Serena glared at him, who just shut up instantly.  
  
"Serena, Honey, don't you want breakfast?"asked Irene looking at her.  
  
"No thanks, Mom. I'mma go now"said Serena, leaving 2 totally confused people.  
  
Serena walked around, then notice two particular people kissing, to her realize it was Amy and Darien.  
  
She has an evil smirk on her face and saw a guy comming toward her, then she walked toward and asked him to join her for lunch, he said yes.  
  
"By the way, I'm Serena, Serena Tuskino and you are?"asked Serena walking around in his arms.  
  
"I'm Steven, Steven Jackson, very nice to as someone as beautiful as you"said Steven, who has black hair with blue streaks and brown eyes, with toned body to die for.  
  
"Likewise"said Serena and walked into the Crown.  
  
"Hi Andrew, Andrew this is Steven, Steven this Andy"introdouce Serena.  
  
"Nice to meet you"said Andrew shaking hands with him.  
  
"Yea, you too"said Steven returning the shake.  
  
They went over to a boot and sat down talking away.  
  
Then when Darien and the rest of the gangs got there they saw Serena with another guy, in each others arms.  
  
Darien saw RED, nothing but RED.(severs you ryte)  
  
Then he walked over there and asked Serena in his most sexy voice "Serena, baby, Can you tell me what are you doing?"  
  
"Yea, I'm here with Steven"said Serena rolling her eyes.  
  
"Well STEVEN, Serena is my girl!"declared Darien glaring at him.  
  
"Whatever man. If She's yours then why is she with me?"asked Steven with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Thats what I want to know!"said Darien looking at Serena, who just lean back in her seat.  
  
"Well, I wonder who I saw in the park making out?"asked Serena giving them a death glare.  
  
"How-Serena its not----"said Darien rationalize but was cut off when she held up her hand.  
  
"Yeah, Whatever, Darien, I'm tired of this games, I'm been playing around"said Serena leaning farther into Steven.  
  
Which made Darien evern more irated.  
  
"Serena, what do you mean by 'I'm tired of this game, I'm been playing around'"asked Amy looking   
curois.  
  
"Well it mean I'm not born here and that this is not who I am, I'm far smarter, better, and umm....better figter"said Serena sipping on her soda.  
  
"You?!? yeah right"screamed the scout, then laughed.  
  
"ITs true"said a little voice.  
  
They turned to see Hotaru there in age 16.  
  
"What do you mean? Serena is always a klutz, clumsy, dumb do I need to go on?"asked Amy the rest agreed.  
  
"Hime?"asked Hotaru.  
  
"Fine. First I'm 16, and I'm not from here, which mean I AM different than you sissies"said Serena glaring at them.  
  
"Alright them test Amara"said Raye in stobborn way.  
  
"Fine, Bring it on"said Serena standing up showing what she was wearing.  
  
She was there in a black bell bottom, more flare at the bottom, loop ear rings that said "Megami" and a one strap sideways shirt in black with a sword stabbing throught a rose as a dragons sprialing up the sword and two small phoenix on the sides of the sword.  
  
"Are you sure not to chage?"asked Michelle raising a brow.  
  
"No she don't need to, she'll beat Amara in 5 minutes"said Hotaru faking a yarwn(sp?).  
  
"Bet 500 zennie to say Amara whipped her ugly ass"said Lita.  
  
As everyone sided with Lita.  
  
"3,000,000 zennie to say Serena whopped Amara fake man ass"deared Hotaru with an evil glint in her eyes.  
  
"Fine"said Lita and Hotaru in a unison.  
  
Then Steven stood up and stood infornt of Serena.  
  
"Steven, please move out"said Serena.  
  
"Not here, outside"said Steven.  
  
"Good enought, the hard floor will make it even better"said Serena coldly.  
  
They went outside and a ring was surrounded them and watch the fight.  
  
Amara fake punched a left into a right.  
  
Serena just stood there and moved down a did a swiffed kicked, which makde Amara fall onto her back.  
  
Amara got back up and began to fight with fury.  
  
Serena just stood there with her eyes close and moved aside with every little kicked and punched she was throwen at her.  
  
Then when Serena got enough of the silly fight, she ran right forward at Amara and yelled then did a backflip and hit Amaras chin and made her move backward.  
  
When Amara looked back up, she saw nothing and she's the scout of Wind.  
  
Then Serena punched Amara on the back, but the strangest thing is that her hands was glowing YELLOW!  
  
Serena hit her weak spot and made her collapsed into the ground.  
  
"I believe Hotaru won that Bet, Lita, Now Pay up"said Serena looking at her.  
  
While every one was awed that she isn't sweating.  
  
"Man that was terrible. You called that a fight? That was nothing compare to mine"said Serena turning around and walked away to get her stuff.  
  
"Damn"Cussed everyone and they paid 3,000,000 to her, She grinned and walked up to Serena who walked back out.  
  
Everyone gasped at her.  
  
Serena is now twinkling Silver blue hair to her knee, with midnight blue eyes with stares.  
  
"C'mon, Hotaru, Oh by the way, your powered are mine"said Serena as she took out the siver crystal and muttered something in Lunarian as the background people fainted and the scout glowed their colors and insigals for a minutes then went to the crystal.  
  
"NO GIVE THEM BACK"shouted the scout.  
  
"No now you know what the conseqences are when you doublecrossed me"said Serena smiling.  
  
"Yea too bad, poor wittle scouts"said Hotaru in her baby like voice then laughed.  
  
They left them there powerless, they want REVENAGE!!!!!!!!  
  
They're eyes grew dark as they're aura grew pitch black.  
  
They smirked evilly and disappeared to they're master; Voldemort, who is waiting for them.  
  
"Just as I aspected"whispered Serena looking at them in the mirror.  
  
"Yeah, well c'mon"said Hotaru walking to a protal.  
  
Soon Serena followed into the protal.  
  
"WHO DEAR COME HERE? YOU ARE NOT WELCOME... PLUTO DEADLY....."said a voice still echoing the cyber space.  
  
"Puu, its just us"said Serena.  
  
"Oh"said Pluto as she appeared and kneeled down to Serena, who sighed in annyoyance.  
  
"Pluto, please no formalty"said Serena.  
  
"Yes, of course"said Pluto standing up.  
  
"Now you two, want to go back?"question Pluto.  
  
"Yes"said the two.  
  
"Very well. I THE GARDIAN OF THE TIME GATE ALLOWED THESE TWO YOUNG WOMAN IN THEY'RE BIRTH RIGHT PLACE"said Pluto twirling around her staff as any little color bubbles appeared and went to the key hole.  
  
The Time Door creak while it opened.  
  
"Thanks you, Puu"said Serena hugging her.  
  
"Yeah thanks, Trista-Mama"said Hotaru hugging her also.  
  
Then they hold hands and went through.  
  
"Good Luck, Princess and Saturn"whispered Pluto.  
  
'Now I wonder if they will be surprised that I'm going to be the new DADA assistant?'thought Pluto with a smirk on her faces.  
  
Then she shrugged and contiues to watch the Gate.  
  
"Pluto"said the wind as it appeared to be Queen Serenity.  
  
"You highness"said Pluto almost down to her knees untill she stopped her.  
  
"Pluto, I'll let you find you love, I'd be here to protect the gate"said Queen Serenity.  
  
"Thank you, My Queen"said Pluto as tear flowed down her face with happiness.  
  
Then the mighty Queen disappeared.  
  
"Your welcome, but this is the gift I'm returning to you, for watching my daughter"said the wind, that blewn by.  
  
Pluto smiled and quickly hidden herself in the fog.  
  
TBC  
  
Vietgurl-Chan: SO? let me guess GRAMMERS Mistake well i said I was sorry!  
  
Elizabeth Ratz: So when will the polles end?  
  
Vietgurl-Chan: I guess untill they hit the highest like 23 or sumthing.  
  
WEll here's the polls:  
  
Cousin:  
  
Serena/Draco:  
  
Serena/Harry:  
  
Serena/Ron:  
  
Serena/Wood:  
  
Serena/Neville:  
  
B/F-G/F:  
  
Serena/Draco:  
  
Serena/Harry:  
  
Hotaru/Harry:  
  
Hotary/Draco:  
  
(datz all i could think of)  
  
Places:  
  
Gryffindor:  
  
Slytherin:  
  
Hufflepuff:  
  
Ravenclaw:  
  
Well its up to you!  
  
well gotta go!  
  
Bye!  
  
  
(\__/)  
(=','=)  
(' ')_(' ')  
  
/\__/\  
(=','=)  
(' ')_(' ') MEOW!!  
  
( )_( )  
(=','=)  
(' ')_(' ') Mickey Mouse (AWWWWW)  
  
,-._.-,  
V)"(V  
(_o_) ruff!!!!!!  
  
^___^   
  
C YA AND R/R!!! THANKEEEE  
  
  
^_~!  
  
C ya lata!!!!!!!  
  
R/rs 


	2. Diagon Alley!

Vietgurl-Chan: wow I'm stunned.  
  
Elizabeth Ratz: y'know thats was alots reviews!  
  
Vietgurl-Chan: *lolz* sry Oh by the way I'm gonna contiues mah other story u noe? "My One True Love" Yes many of you convinced me!  
  
Elizabeth Ratz: cool! u betta write again, its not like u to stop.  
  
Vietgurl-Chan: true, true oh well start the story!!!!!!  
  
Oh Yea who should Trista go with any idea's???? tell me!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
~*Telepathic*~  
  
(Author's Note)  
  
*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 2: Diagon Alley!  
  
After Serena and Hotaru left the gate they forgot that the portal doesn't trandport you to the ground.  
  
They were falling from the sky was about 320 yards long!  
  
They yelled, screamed untilled they were on the ground, they still scream at the top of theirs lungs.  
  
"TRISTA-MAMA, YOU COULD'VE WARNED US"shouted Hotaru getting up.  
  
"Hotaru, hush up. C'mon we have to go somewhere"said Serena as she waved her hands and they were in a cloak.  
  
Serena was silver blue and Hotaru was in dark silver purple.  
  
Hotaru was examining herself.  
  
"COOL, where?"sqeauled Hotaru getting excitied.  
  
"To Diagon Alley"said Serena walking ahead.  
  
"Why there?"asked Hotaru(she's new!!!) hafta run to catch up to her.  
  
"To get our supplies. Yes I have the money"said Serena knowing what she was going to asked nexted.  
  
"Really?"asked Hotaru looking at her.  
  
"Yes, now c'mon"commanded Serena as she trailed ahead.  
  
"Yes Ma'ma"said Hotaru did a salut, then went after her.  
  
*Diagon Alley*  
  
As they entered to Diagon they all huge of kids and they're non-muggle parents shopping for they're supplies.  
  
"Eh...Serena when do the school start?"asked Hotaru wondering.  
  
"September 1st, why?"asked Serena curious by the question.  
  
"Well I was wondering..."said Hotaru still walking.  
  
"About...?"asked Serena looking at her.  
  
"Well I don't know much about this school"said Hotaru as you can see a tint blush on her cheeks even thought you can't see her face.  
  
Serena laughed a little and went to the books shop where she got all the books need for Hogwarts.  
  
They went to all the shops they needed untill they reached the wand shop.  
  
They looked up at the banner that said "Ollivansder: Makers of Fine Wans since 328 B.C" as they saw a wand that was llaying on a perpule cussion.  
  
"C'mon"said Serena pushed the door and set their belongings in theur cyber sub-space pocket.  
  
"'Kay"said Hotaru went in after her.  
  
As they went in there was two boxes with the same color of their cloak, was on the table.  
  
"hmm? Must've been Ollivander left this here"said Serena taking her box and lifted the cover to see a crystal like wands with phoenix wind on the side of the grip end. As many craving of different rare or more animals was craved onto the wand.  
  
She tooked it up and waved it a bit as a phoenix and a silver unicorn with silver blue wings flew arounds happily, like flying around in the night sky.  
  
"My oh my"said a voice behind the shelves full of boxes.  
  
"Well, well, Ollivander do please come out"said Serena as a smile touch upon her lips.  
  
"I was wondering, how long would the two famous legendary princess would come"said Ollivander stepping away from the shadows and into the lights so they can see him better.  
  
"It has been long, Ollivander, hasn't it?"asked Serena ending with a smirk.  
  
"It has"said Ollivander and handing Hotaru, her's wand.  
  
She took off the box and saw a purple/black wand with the planet sign of Saturn was on it. The wands has the craving of a saturn lillies and her pet death tiger on it.  
  
She waved it around as lillies petals flew and as her pet tiger running.  
  
"My, what power, this my dear is 11 inch long with the blood of saturns, your tigers claw, the lillies bud, and lastly your hair. I know you, know what your wand is made of, eh Serena?"asked Ollivander.  
  
Serena smirked and said "Yea I know".  
  
"Umm...but how do you two know each other?"asked Hotaru as her eyes showen curiousity.  
  
"Curiousity kill the cat, Hotaru"said Serena laughing a bit.  
  
"We, Princess Saturn, known each other is because her mother and I are friends"said Ollivander.  
  
"Ohh. Please call me Hotaru"said Hotaru.  
  
"Now Ollivander did Mumma, paid for the wand befor I got here?"asked Serena turning serious.  
  
"Yes she did, Oh Hotaru you don't need to pay, either. Because your father paid for you"said Ollivander.  
  
"Really?"asked Hotaru eagerdly.  
  
"Yes"said Ollivander.  
  
"Well then, Bye, Ollivander"said Serena turning her back to Ollivander and walked off.  
  
"Bye, go on Saturn"said Ollivander.  
  
As Hotaru ran after her, she didn't hear what Ollivander has said.  
  
"Serena, you'd could've wait for me"said Hotaru hotly.  
  
"Well sorry, Ru-chan"said Serena.  
  
"Oh Well, where we go next?"asked Hotaru.  
  
"To our manison"said Serena leading the way.  
  
"We have a manison?"asked Hotaru looking at her shockly.  
  
"Yes"said Serena.  
  
"How?"asked Hotaru as she getting exciting again.  
  
"Its my mother, Queen Serenity"said Serena.  
  
"Oooh"said Hotaru as she follow where Serena was going, but still have no clue where.  
  
*15 minutes Later*  
  
"Seeerrreenaa are we there yet?"whined Hotaru tired of walking (hey you would've too).  
  
"Yes"said Serena pointing to a while beautiful mansion up head of the hill.  
  
"Wow"gasped Hotaru at the sight.  
  
Serena just nodded and walking forward to the mansion.   
  
But when they got to the gate entrance the garde(sp?) glared at them and blocked the entrance.  
  
"Only Princess Serenity is allowed"said the two garde.  
  
"Awww Andy, Randy don't you two recgonzie me?"asked Serena with a small pout at them behind the cloak.  
  
"What? Only the princess know our names, who are you two?"asked Andy.   
  
Andy has golden hair with golden eyes and in silver golden armor.  
  
Randy is dark black/blue hair with green eyes and in Silver blue-ish green armor.  
  
"It me, Serena, Andy"said Serena pulling the cloak to reviel herself.  
  
"Princess"said the two and kneeled down.  
  
Serena sigh in annyoyance.  
  
"Andy, Randy how many times?"asked Serena looking at them.  
  
"Lots of time, Sere"said Randy smiling at her as he looked up.  
  
"Than stand up and let us in"said Serena loseing her tempter.  
  
"Yes, of course"said the two and stood up as they moved to let them in.  
  
"Wow"gasped Hotaru as she entered in the mansion, it was beautiful and breath taking.  
  
"C'mon, Ru-chan, We only have today to settle in before we go to Hogwarts"said Serena walking into the house.  
  
As they entered the house there were house elves working around, but when they saw Serena they had huge smile on her face and they headed towards Serena.  
  
"HI there, Sylia, Sammy, twinkle, Winkie, Linna, Macky, Blinke"said Serena kneeling down as she hugged them.  
  
"Hi Serena"said the elves in a unison.  
  
"How'd you guys been?"asked Serena looking at them in concernd.  
  
"We've been fine, thankes"said Linna in her sweet little voice.  
  
Serena smiled.  
  
"Hows the food and clothes do you?"asked Serena as small clothes and food appeared befor them.  
  
"We can't, that mean you free us, we don't want to be other's house elves"said Sammy who was clinging himself to Serena, as the other agreed and did the same.  
  
"No, I just want to give you some clothes, but you can stay here if you want. And you can use your magic if you want, okay?"asked Serena looking at each and one of them.  
  
They nodded and smile as they ate.  
  
"Serena, not to be rude but what they?"asked Hotaru.  
  
"What can't you tell what elves are? They are house elves. They're mumma and mine, but we don't treat them as bad as others do"said Serena sighing.  
  
"But Serena, you never treat us bad"said Twinkle as Binke and Winke nodded.  
  
"So anyway c'mon, Ru-chan. I'll show you, your room while they have they're food"said Serena leading Hotaru up-stair.  
  
"Okay Hotaru yours will be across from mine. And there is anything you want is in each different room"said Serena showing her room.  
  
"Cool"sqeauled Hotaru as she went to her room and looked around.  
  
Serena just chuckled and went to her room and take a nice hot bath.  
  
*10 minutes Later*  
  
"Ahhh that was nice"said Serena walking out of her room.  
  
"Hey Serena"said Hotaru opening her door.  
  
"Yea?"asked Serena while looking at her and trying to stop the towle from falling, that on her head.  
  
"When dinner?"asked Hotaru as she place a hand on her stomack while grumble and growled.  
  
Serena laughed and said "In a bit"then went back her room and put on her clothes.  
  
Then when she finish, she went down stairs and started to cook.  
  
"Sylia, come here please"said Serena in the kitchen.  
  
"Yes Serena"asked Sylia in her silvery voice.  
  
"Go ask if the others and yourself want something to eat, okay?"asked Serena not glanceing at her once.  
  
"Okay"said Sylia and left.  
  
Then when she came back.  
  
"They said they want some to, but they wanted to help you"said Sylia.  
  
"Okay they can help, if you guys want"said Serena as she put the plate down.  
  
Then all the house elves came in with a hue smile and helped out.  
  
"Now Sammy, go up and asked Hotaru to come down for dinner, okay?"asked Serena looking at him.  
  
He nodded and ran on up.  
  
By the time he went down with Hotaru was about 10 minutes.  
  
They ate and went to bed.  
  
Hotaru just can't wait untill for tomorow.  
  
While Serena was trying to find out who is this "couzy" of hers.  
  
*20 minuts later*  
  
They fell asleep.  
  
Serena, on the oter hand was in the same condition as the day before.  
  
*Dream*  
  
(Age 7)  
  
"Couzy?"asked Little Serena in her blue dress.  
  
They were playing Hide-Go-Seek, so Serena was it and have to find her couzy.  
  
"Hmmmm.....Where can couzy be?"asked Serena to herself then she thought as almost a little sound of ding was heard she ran to her favorite spot with her couzy.  
  
"Couzy?"asked Serena as she saw him there with a smile on his adorable face.  
  
"Yea I found you, ya, ya!"cheered Serena to herself.  
  
Her couzy smiled and hugged her, then end up tickling her.  
  
"Couzy...he..he....ple...plea....ha ha ha couzy....HA...HA...STOP!"said Serena between every laugh.  
  
"Surrender?"asked the boy.  
  
"Never"said Serena as he tickled even harder and as tears was falling from her eyes.  
  
"Okay..Okay.. I give up"gasped Serena.  
  
"Ha"grinned the boy.  
  
"C'mon Couzy, Mumma is making chocolates chip cookies"said Serena as he took his hands and dragged him to the house.  
  
*Ends Dream*  
  
Serena gasped and open her eyes.  
  
She sigh its the same time as yesterday.  
  
'Couzy, how are you?'asked Serena to herself.  
  
Then she went back to sleep.  
  
TBC  
  
Vietgurl-Chan:hey y'all sry If spell mistake and grammer the best i can do!!  
  
Elizabeht Ratz: well show us the polls  
  
Vietgurl-Chan: k  
  
WEll here's the polls so far:  
  
Cousin:  
  
Serena/Draco:1  
  
Serena/Harry:1  
  
Serena/Ron:3  
  
Serena/Wood:3  
  
Serena/Neville:1  
  
Hotaru/Draco:2  
  
B/F-G/F:  
  
Serena/Draco:11  
  
Serena/Harry:1  
  
Hotaru/Harry:11  
  
Hotary/Draco:  
  
Serena/Wood:1  
  
(datz all i could think of)  
  
Places:  
  
Gryffindor:  
  
Slytherin:1  
  
Hufflepuff:  
  
Ravenclaw:  
  
Well its up to you!  
  
well gotta go!  
  
Bye!  
  
  
(\__/)  
(=','=)  
(' ')_(' ')  
  
/\__/\  
(=','=)  
(' ')_(' ') MEOW!!  
  
( )_( )  
(=','=)  
(' ')_(' ') Mickey Mouse (AWWWWW)  
  
,-._.-,  
V)"(V  
(_o_) ruff!!!!!!  
  
^___^   
  
C YA AND R/R!!! THANKEEEE  
  
  
^_~!  
  
C ya lata!!!!!!!  
  
R/rs 


	3. Sorted, Meeting An Old Friend!

Vietgurl-Chan: Hey I'mma tell you once I can only updates on da weekends  
  
Elizabeth Ratz: WHy?  
  
Vietgurl-Chan: Parents!  
  
Elizabeth Ratz: Alwayz a pain in da ass!  
  
Vietgurl-Chan: Well sum!  
  
Elizabeth Ratz: yea well lets start!  
  
Vietgurl-Chan: you'd heard her! HOW COME YOU'D NEVER TELL ME WHO TRISTA SHOULD GO WITH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! but never mind i got plan for her.  
  
*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(  
  
"talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
~*Telepathic*~  
  
(Author Notes)  
  
*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)  
  
Chapter 3: Sorted, Meeting An Old Friend!  
  
Serena and Hotaru was woken up by the fresh smell of the eggs, bacons, and pancakes.  
  
They hurried up and got dress and ran down staires, then greeted Sylia, Sylia, Sammy, twinkle, Winkie, Linna, Macky, Blinke in the kitchen, busy making the breakfast for them, before they leave.  
  
"Serena, wheres our ticket?"asked Hotaru, who suddenly realize they didn't have a way to reach the school.  
  
Serena sigh and said "Hotaru not to worry, I have it" and went back to her chocolate chip pancakes.  
  
"Oh"said Hotaru and went back on finishing her plate.  
  
When they were finish with their breakfast and went to take a shower in their rooms.  
  
*1 hour and 30 minutes*  
  
(I know but who cares)  
  
Serena was in her usual cloak and walked out of her room, down the staires and into a room where she never went in while she was there.  
  
She went into a room, where she first met her pet sabortooth, how she miss her soo.  
  
Then there was a growled behind her, she turned and saw her friend Sapphire, same as always.  
  
"Who are you?"growled Sapphire.  
  
"Sapphire its me"said Serena taking off the hood and showed her face.  
  
The sabor stood there and then ran to her, rubbing her head to her mistress leg, showing how much she'd miss her.  
  
~*Serena, Princess*~said Sapphire using their old way of comnucation.  
  
~*Sapphire*~warned Serena.  
  
~*Sorry, Serena. Why you'd came?*~asked Sapphire looking up at her.  
  
~*Those damn, so called Protectors of mine, betrayed me*~answered Serena as she temted to keep her temper.  
  
~*You mean those protectors that your mother send?*~asked Sapphire as she try to keep herself from bitting theirs heads offs.  
  
~*Yes, what time is it?*~asked Serena looking for the grandfather cloak.  
  
~*9:30, why?*~asked Sapphire.  
  
~*Because I'm going to meet daddy, again*~said Serena as she went into the living room and asked Macky to get Hotaru, he nodded and went up the staires.  
  
Later Hotaru and himself walked down the stairs, while the curious expression was on her face.  
  
"Uhh...Serena..what is that?"asked Hotaru.  
  
"Don't be afriade, this is Sapphire, you pet is comming soon"said Serena while cooeing Sapphire from going rough.  
  
"So what is it that you'd called me for?"asked Hotaru looking at her.  
  
"Yes, we'll be leaving now"said Serena as she pulled her hood back on.  
  
As Serena waved her hand again, then there stood Hotaru in her cloak and ready to leave untill Serena stopped her.  
  
"What?"asked Hotaru getting annyoyded.  
  
"There someone here"said Serena turning around and saw a tigter in all black and hint of purple on him, as his eyes are dark purple.  
  
"Ahh....Dark Messiah, welcome"said Sapphire grinning at him.  
  
"Shut up, Sapphire"growled the tiger named Dark Messiah.  
  
"Darkie?"asked Hotaru as tears filled her eyes.  
  
The tiger ran up to her and rubbed his head against her cheeks.  
  
"Now c'mon, we'll be late"said Serena walking off before she sat on her sabortooth tiger and rode off.  
  
Hotaru slowly followed, as they stopped at the gate.  
  
"Randy, Andy, could you two let us by"asked Serena in her commanded voice.  
  
"Of course"said the two and opened the gate.  
  
"Good"said Serena and rode off into the woods.  
  
"C'mon Ru-chan"said Serena as her voice echoed in the forest.  
  
"Comming"shoutes Hotaru and followed.  
  
They stopped at the center of the forest, then Hotaru asked "Why are we stopping?"looking around.  
  
"Because, child, we are going to teleport"said Sapphire.  
  
"Leave her out of this, Sapphire, she's new"said Dark Messiah defending his mistress.  
  
"Yea, what ever"said Sapphire rolled her eyes.  
  
"Now be quite"said Serena as she formed a huge bubble around them and off they go.  
  
*Train station*  
  
When they got there they went inside.  
  
Many screamed at the animals, Serena threatened them to hushed up, they did, but nervously watch her every move.  
  
Other place where a jet-black haired boy with emerald green eyes with his friends.  
  
A bushy brown hair with brown eyes in her school robe and a boy with a red-head and brown eyes(ne?).  
  
"So, how was your vacation, Harry"asked the bushy haired girl to the jet-black haired boy.  
  
"The same, how bout yours, Ron, Hermione?"asked Harry, looking at them.  
Harry Potter is now 16 year old, heading in the 6th year with boarden shoulders and tone body  
, with rich deep voice, 5'11"  
  
"Its was bloody hell blasting"said the boy in redhead, Ron.  
  
Ron Weasley, 16 year old, 6th year, with boarden shoulders and semi-toned body, with a deep voice, 5'11"  
  
"I was exploring, did you know we're going to have two exchange students from japan?"asked the bushy haired girl, Heriome.  
  
Hermione Granger, 16 year old, 6th year, middle of developing, long slender legs, and 5'7"  
  
"Typical, Hermione"said Ron with a groan.  
  
Then they stopped and saw a sabor, tiger and two cloak person walking toward the platform and walked in.  
  
Harry, who snapped out of it first, remember that the platform closed at 11 o'clock and then ran into the platform.  
  
*The platform*  
  
Serena and Hotaru was in their own compartment, with their animales.  
  
*Over at Harry's*  
  
"I Wonder who those two was"said Ron while thinking out loud.  
  
"Well its must be the exchange students"said Hermione.  
  
"Are you sure, I mean who would be wearing cloak on them? Its must be hot in it"said Ron.  
  
"Well they wear cloak to hide themself untilled the times come, stupid ass"said Hermione rolling her eyes.  
  
Harry, who been quite for a long time was thing of something untill, Ron pulled his arms that was surpporting his chin and made him snapped back into reality.  
  
"Harry, what do you think?"asked Ron.  
  
"I don't know"said Harry looking out the window.  
  
"Harry, are you alright"asked Hermione.  
  
"Yes why?"asked Harry looking at her strangly.  
  
"Nothing"said Hermione.  
  
Harry and Ron shrugged.  
  
'Whats up with 'Mione?'thought Ron worried about his girlfriend.  
  
Over the years Ron had develope a crush on Hermione and George and Fred did a trick on them to confess their crush, and they been going out since the 4th year.  
  
Then the train stopped, they all looked at each other in confuse.  
  
They all walked out of their compartment and saw a monster on the train, no one panic but one thing was on their thought 'How did that ugly slimy thing get on here' they question.  
  
But then two cloak people walked up and a powerful spell they send off the train and moving again.  
  
'WOW'they thougth as they want to get to know these two people.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione walked to their comparment and asked to set in with them.  
  
They agreeded.  
  
"I'm Hermione Granger, this is my boyfriend Ron Weasley and the one next to him is Harry Potter"said Hermione introduceing themselves.  
  
While Harry was waiting for the usual reaction from people who knew about his fame.  
  
"Pleasure"said the two.  
  
The three just looked in dumbfounded.  
  
"Well I'm Serena, well my full name is Serenity Sylia Usagi Diana Artmeis Luna Moon Alexandra Snape, and this is Hotaru, Hotaru Holly Daisy Alexy Tomoe"said the silver cloak one.  
  
While the three stood there again but their eyes almost left their head when they heard the name SNAPE!  
  
"Excuse me, but what are you to snape?"asked Hermione.  
  
"His someone"said Serena.  
  
"Someone?"repeated Ron not convinved.  
  
"Yes someone"said Serena then the train stopped and the whisle blew!  
  
Then they realize they have reach their destination.  
  
They unboarded the train.  
  
Serena and Hotaru walked stright toward the castle.  
  
And Prof. McGongall was sorting the first years.  
  
*15 minutes later*  
  
Then Prof. Dumbledore stood up and said " Well welcome back, we have two exchanged student froms Japan and one of us will be surprise of who is here today, now I will tell you to be nice to them and help show where they are thank you"and sat back down.  
  
Then Prof. McGongall stood up and unscrolled the paper and read the name.  
  
"Serenity Sylia Usagi Diana Artmeis Luna Moon Alexandra Snape"said Prof. McGongall taking a breath, while the students was wondering who is this person to Prof. Snape.  
  
Prof. Snape was shocked, surprised, happy, all at the same time but hid it from the rest of them.  
  
A person stepped away from the shadow and walked forward.  
  
In a silver blue cloak she sat on the stool and felt Prof. McGongall place the hat in her head!  
  
"hmmmmmm........... wow!"said the Hat.  
  
"Um...Strong, brave, loyal to your friends, powerful, honest, smart and anger! Princess Serenity its a honor, now lets see where to put you.  
Your Stregth and bravery are great in Gryffindore, while Your loyaltys and honesty is great in Hufflepuff, your smart and Loyal are great in Ravenclaw, your anger and powerful is also great in Slytherin, but your mostly suitded for Gryffindore or Slytherin, lets dig deeper.............wow betrayed and full of ANGER! Strong, pure hatred, what power, well I guess you'd have to be in............."said the hat!  
  
Everyone is leaning over their seat and table to see where is she going to be in.  
  
Prof. Snape is most anxious one to know here his daughter is goin to be  
  
  
TBC  
  
Vietgurl-Chan: I guess I have to update to you on friday! well yes I am evil!!!!  
  
Elizabeth Ratz: that is just plain sick!  
  
Vietgurl-Chan: yea i know, but don't worry i'd be writting them down and stuff but i can't go on the internet on the SCHOOL DAYZ!  
  
WEll gotta go!  
  
Elizabeth Ratz: WAIT! what about the polls?  
  
Vietgurl-Chan: Oh yea, my bad here they are!  
  
WEll here's the polls so far:  
  
Cousin:  
  
Serena/Draco:1  
  
Serena/Harry:2  
  
Serena/Ron:4  
  
Serena/Wood:9  
  
Serena/Neville:2  
  
Hotaru/Draco:4  
  
Serena/Draco:1  
  
B/F-G/F:  
  
Serena/Draco:23  
  
Serena/Harry:1  
  
Hotaru/Harry:23  
  
Hotary/Draco:  
  
Serena/Wood:3  
  
Serna/George:1  
  
(datz all i could think of)  
  
(CLOSED)Places:  
  
Gryffindor:3  
  
Slytherin:7  
  
Hufflepuff:  
  
Ravenclaw:  
  
Well its up to you!  
  
well gotta go!  
  
Bye!  
  
  
(\__/)  
(=','=)  
(' ')_(' ')  
  
/\__/\  
(=','=)  
(' ')_(' ') MEOW!!  
  
( )_( )  
(=','=)  
(' ')_(' ') Mickey Mouse (AWWWWW)  
  
,-._.-,  
V)"(V  
(_o_) ruff!!!!!!  
  
^___^   
  
C YA AND R/R!!! THANKEEEE  
  
  
^_~!  
  
C ya lata!!!!!!!  
  
The polls for the places R CLOSE but the rest are freely open to vote!!!!!!!!!  
  
P.S SO SOOOOOOOOOORYYYYY ABOUT THE GRAMMERS AND MISSPELLING  
  
BYE!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~ 


	4. Sorted II, Meeting Anoter Fimiliar Frien...

Vietgurl-Chan: hey y'all!!!!!! Me happy today!!! why? CHINESE NEW YEAR!!!!!! well I'm Viet but doesn't matta CHINESE NEW YEAR!~!!~~~~~ ON SATRUDAY!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Elizabeth Ratz: don't mind her she'd waited for this day like every since school started!  
  
Vietgurl-Chan: W/e anyway do you all want Trista and Lupin? or trista and Sumone? tell mE!  
  
Elizabeth Ratz: Thats offa rude of you to leave them like that.  
  
Vietgurl-Chan: Well I AM EVIL! j/k i'm not anyway sry to leaving you like dat! anyway LEts start!  
  
*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(  
  
"talking'  
  
'thinking'  
  
~*Telepathic*~  
  
(Author Notes)  
  
*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)  
  
Chapter 4: Sorted II, Meeting Anoter Fimiliar Friend!~!  
  
"Um...Strong, brave, loyal to your friends, powerful, honest, smart and anger! Princess Serenity its a honor, now lets see where to put you.  
Your Stregth and bravery are great in Gryffindore, while Your loyaltys and honesty is great in Hufflepuff, your smart and Loyal are great in Ravenclaw, your anger and powerful is also great in Slytherin, but your mostly suitded for Gryffindore or Slytherin, lets dig deeper.............wow betrayed and full of ANGER! Strong, pure hatred, what power, well I guess you'd have to be in............."said the hat!  
  
Everyone was anxious and can't wait to find out who is this person to Snape!  
  
"She should be in SLYTHERIN"shouted the hat.  
  
The Slytherin table clapped but is still anxious to see how she looked like.  
  
Prof. Snape on the other hand is very protective.  
  
Prof. McGongall lifted the hat off her head.   
  
Serena stood up and walked to Slytherin table, sat next to Draco Malfoy, who was sneering at her to lift her hood.  
  
"Prof. Dumbledore, May I Keep my sabortooth tiger please?"asked Serena softly, but the great hall heard her voice, they sound like twinkles bells ringing in the night.  
  
"Of course, Serena"said Prof. Dumbledore, as Serena smiled behind the hood, then place two finger on her lips and whisle.  
  
A great big bang entered the room, a sabortooth tiger was looking around.  
  
They all was awed that she got a SABORTOOTH TIGER.  
  
"OH My"said Prof. McGongall in awed.  
  
"GOD THat-that-"stummbled Hermione but she still don't know any imformation on the sabortooth.  
  
"Sapphire, come here please"said Serena as the sabor qickle ran to her mistress's voice.  
  
She ran and sat next to her at the end of the table.  
  
"Not to be rude, but what is that"asked Prof. Flitwick.  
  
Serena laughed a little, while Sapphire scowled.  
  
"Its Cosmos Sabortooth tiger, the last of its kind. This tiger can controll any type of power with its mistress or master, but if this type of creture fall into the wrong hands the world we know it would be in danger"said Prof. Snape giving the information.  
  
They gasped, and wonder who he know about the tiger.  
  
"Well not to be rude, Professors, should contiues the cermoney?"asked Serena questioning the Professors.  
  
"Oh yes, of course"said Prof. McGongall.  
  
"Hotaru Holly Daisy Alexy Tomoe"said Prof. McGongall reading the scroll then close it back up.  
  
Anoter person in a cloak but this time its in a silver purple.  
  
She walked up nervoulsy and sat down.  
  
Prof. McGongall place the hat on her head and began to place her somewhere.  
  
"Hm....Powerful eh...not as powerful as the one before, loyal, friendly, strong yet weakness.............She's may fit in two housese but one morely fit her...is.....GRYFFINDOR"shouted the hat.  
  
The Gryffindore table clapped and cheered.  
  
~*I'm proud of you, Ru-chan*~said Serena sending to her.  
  
~*Really?*~asked Hotaru.  
  
~*Yes*~said Serena as proud showend in her eyes.  
  
"Professor, may Hotaru keep her pet too?"asked Serena while looking at them.  
  
"Yes she may"said Prof. Dumbledore.  
  
Serena nodded to Hotaru and whisled.  
  
As Hotaru went to sit next to Harry, who was curious to see how she and the other one looked liked.  
  
Then the Great Hall door, once again open and there was a tiger, black tiger.  
  
He ran to Hotaru and sat on the floor but next to her.  
  
"Well that was intersting, now let the feast begin"said Prof. Dumbledore as mount of food appeared on each table.  
  
Serena just sat there petting Sapphire, who was ejoying every bit of it.  
  
"Is your face that ugly, that you wont show it?"sneered Malfoy, coldly.  
  
"No"said Serena.  
  
"Well then show it"said Malfoy evily, as he pulled the hood and revield her face.  
  
Many gasped, some drooled, some in anger, some in jealous and some in evny.  
  
Malfoy, of course, was back takened.  
  
'She's beautiful'thought Malfoy.  
  
'What where'd did that came from?'asked Malfoy wondering to himself.  
  
In ther other table, Hotaru slowly pulled down her hood, they all gasped again.  
  
She was pretty, almost beautiful, but she was better then most girls.  
  
"Well are you gonna gawked all the time, or EAT"snapped Serena and Hotaru at the same time.  
  
They went back to eat and Serena and Hotaru just smirked.  
  
'Thats my girl'thought Prof. Snape to himself.  
  
~*Papa, its nice to see you again*~said Serena sending to her father, Prof. Snape.  
  
~*My daughter, you grow up beautiful*~said Prof. Snape.  
  
~*Mumma is dead*~said Serena sadly.  
  
~*NO, well may she rest in peace*~said Prof. Snape as his eyes were filled with tears but he won't let them fall.  
  
Then when the it was over they went to their house.  
  
Serena, who got her own room, that was from her mother, to her.  
  
She walk in the room was dark black with twinkle stares around it, the floor was, covered with rugs and it was too, in black.  
  
Her bed was a sharp of a heart with pillowes around it, with silky black/blue/reds spres and balankets.  
  
In other house, Hotaru was suring with Hermione, which as great since Serena is not there.  
  
*next morning*  
  
Serena was getting dress untill, someone barged in.  
  
"Listen Bitch and listen good, Draco Malfoy is MINE. Got it MINE"said a rude ass stuck up girl.  
  
"Oh is he that cute little boy, I sat next to?"asked Serena acting innocent.  
  
"Yes but hes way handsome"said the girl.  
  
"Well then, who said he was yours"said Serena smirking as she was still in her night gown.  
  
"The hell? First, the Professor let you keep your PET with you and Second, you have your own room, you fithly mud-bloods"sneered the girl with jealously.  
  
"Well now, this room is my mothers, and I have way more poweres than you. Mud-blood? LISTEN HERE you fithly little skank and pieace of jack shit! I am no MUD-BLOOD maybe you are, NO bEAT IT BEFORE I'll TURN YOU INTO A BUG!!"said Serena blowing her stack!.  
  
"Pansy Perkinss would you leave the newbies alone"said a cold voice in the shadows.  
  
"Yes Draco"said Pansy as hearts filled her eyes as she heard the voice.  
  
"O..k..."said Serena turning back and getting her robe.  
  
Draco, who saw the whole incesdents, was very impress by how she dealt with it. He is also very attractive to her.  
  
In the shadow his eyes roam all over her body.  
  
"Malfoy, would you please stop looking at me?"asked Serena with a sigh.  
  
"Fine"said Draco coldy, as he stepped away from the shadow and went up and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
Serena was surprised by that.  
  
"What do you think, your doin?"asked Serena leaning against him, a bit.  
  
"Well what does it look like?"asked Draco in his ususal voice.  
  
"It look like you trying to seduce me"said Serena gasping a bit as he kissing down her neck.  
  
"Well then your correct"muttered Draco against her neck, then a minute later he let go of her.  
  
"See you around, Snape"said Draco coldly, but its strange to say Snape and Prof. Snape, then he left.  
  
"Man he sure has a body and handsome too"said Serena, then she realize what just happen and she could just picture him smirking at his victory.  
  
Draco Malfoy, 16 year old, 6th year, boraded shoulders, tones body, 5'12". Hes hair has turned silver icy blue over the years, as hes eyes turned colder.  
  
*30 Minute*  
  
When Serena entered into the common room, guys surrounded her door, she shook her head and moved, as a mopped of guys followed her.  
  
Draco was leaning at the side of the wall, smirking at her and the group of guys, as he leaning against the wall and smirking he ran his hand through his hair and walked up and put his hand on Serena hips.  
  
The guys groan in disappoint, as Draco always get the great looking girls.  
  
"Thank you"whispered Serena into his ears while licking his ear lope, he mentally groan, but watching her every movement.  
  
  
*Great Halls*  
  
While everyone was eating, well everyone besides Draco and Serena who was teasing each other and stuff.  
  
Prof. McGongall gave out the shedule  
  
The Gryffindore almost groan in hatred toward Slytherin, but was happy they be with Hagrid though.  
  
Pansy, who been watch Serena VERY closely was getting very pissed of her hard work to get Draco to notice her(which would neva work gurl).  
  
Draco and Serena was too busy flirting with each other.  
  
By the time they stopped they realize what time it was and left.  
  
*Over at Gryffindore*  
  
"Oh Sorry, Harry"said Hotaru blushing a bit.  
  
"Its okay, Hotaru"said Harry grabbing her hands in his.  
  
Hotaru blushed harder, but she looked over at Slytherin and saw Serena and Malfoy flirting, she smirked.  
  
"Looks like Malfoy has a crush on Serena"said Hotaru a bit loudly for Harry to hear.  
  
"WHat Malfoy likes Serena? Impossible"said Harry then he glance over at Serena and Draco, they are indeed flirting with each other.  
  
"WOW"said Harry indisbelief.  
  
"Well C'mon Harry, Hagrid gonna be mad"said Hotaru leaving.  
  
*With Hagrid*  
  
"Hiya Yer class, I met a old friends of mine, and here he is"said Hagrid as a white unicorn appeared.  
  
"YOU!"said Serena and Hotaru in a unison.  
  
"It is me............"said the Unicorn.....  
  
TBC  
  
Vietgurl-Chan: hey y'all well Sry today is the only day i could Updates by side the weekends.  
  
Elizabeth Ratz: YOU SKIPPED SCHOOL!!!!!  
  
Vietgurl-Chan: Yea so  
  
Elizabeth Ratz: YOU SKIPPED SChool!  
  
Vietgurl-Chan:so? anyway heres the polls.  
  
WEll here's the polls so far:  
  
Cousin:  
  
Serena/Draco:1  
  
Serena/Harry:3  
  
Serena/Ron:4  
  
Serena/Wood:11  
  
Serena/Neville:2  
  
Hotaru/Draco:4  
  
Serena/Draco:1  
  
B/F-G/F:  
  
Serena/Draco:27  
  
Serena/Harry:1  
  
Hotaru/Harry:26  
  
Hotary/Draco:  
  
Serena/Wood:3  
  
Serna/George:1  
  
  
Well its up to you!  
  
well gotta go!  
  
Bye!  
  
  
(\__/)  
(=','=)  
(' ')_(' ')  
  
/\__/\  
(=','=)  
(' ')_(' ') MEOW!!  
  
( )_( )  
(=','=)  
(' ')_(' ') Mickey Mouse (AWWWWW)  
  
,-._.-,  
V)"(V  
(_o_) ruff!!!!!!  
  
^___^   
  
C YA AND R/R!!! THANKEEEE  
  
  
^_~!  
  
C ya lata!!!!!!!  
  
R/rs 


	5. Warning! Battle, Trandform and Falling I...

Vietgurl-Chan: hey y'all!!!!!!  
  
Elizabeth Ratz: you just loved it didn't you?"  
  
Vietgurl-Chan: Ha HA, maybe   
  
Elizabeth Ratz: now shut up and start da damn thang!  
  
Vietgurl-Chan: You'd HearD!  
  
P.s. 2 thoses Azn well VIETS got there HAPPY NEW YEAR Y'All!!!! I wish i tell ya in viet but ya noe? well HAPPY CHINESE NEW YEAR!!!!!!! AKA VIETNAMESE NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
even thought its tomorow~~~~~~~~~!!!!!!!!!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
OH YEA this is a DICLAMER!: I DO NOT, I MEAN I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCPET MAH OWN STORY!~!~  
  
(*********************************************************************************)  
  
"talking"  
  
'THinking'  
  
~*Telepathic*~  
  
(Author Notes)  
  
)***********************************************************************************(  
  
Chapter 5: Warning! Battle, Trandform and Falling In Love? Sorta!  
  
"YOU!"said Serena and Hotaru in a unison.  
  
"It is me............"said the Unicorn.....  
  
While the others look at each other weirdly.  
  
"Helios, what are you doing here?"asked Serena eyeing the unicorn.  
  
"I think they went crazy"said Draco laughing.  
  
The other followed except Harry, Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Well I am here to say, the others are with Voldemort"said the unicorn as he changed.  
  
Everyone cringed at the name, besides Harry and Draco, or Malfoy.  
  
Now stood Helios as a man.  
  
"We know, Helios"said Serena softly, not letting the tears fall.  
  
~My Queen~said Helios in Lunarian, as he kneeled down to her.  
  
~Helois, my dear loyal friend, no need to bow to me~said Serena fall onto her knees.  
  
~Helois, we saw how they changed and betrayed us, every bit~said Hotaru, who now was looking sad.  
  
The others was wondering what they were talking about.  
  
"What you'd think they talking about?"whispered Ron to Hermione, who just shrugged her shoulders and contiues to listen.  
  
~I'm so sorry, My queen~Said Helios as he went to his knees and hugged her.  
  
Draco, who watched the whole thing was getting jealous.  
  
'JEALOUS? Me a Malfoy, get jealous?'He mentally asked himself.  
  
'What on the mother fucking world has she done to me?'asked Draco to himself.  
  
~Helios, hows is Elysion~asked Serena looking up.  
  
~Its fine, but I have to go now~said Helios turning back into a unicorn and left.  
  
"Goodbye, my old friend"said Serena siting on the floor watching him leave.  
  
Then suddenly Sapphire and Dark Messiah ran out to their Mistress.  
  
"Sapphire"said Serena rubbing her head against sapphire.  
  
While Hagrid stood there in awed of the creatures, he was seeing.  
  
"Dark Messiah"said Hotaru as she fell to her knees and pet him.  
  
"Wow"said Hagrid.  
  
But then a monstered appeared, with a 3 ladies in a sailor suit stood behind it and was smirking.  
  
"DAMN"swored Serena and Hotaru.  
  
They nodded and trandform.  
  
The others was awed, awed, and more awed!!!  
  
"YOUR Going DOWN"said the 3 laies.  
  
"No, URANUS, JUPITER AND MARS, YOUR THE ONE GOIN DOWN"said Sailor Moon glaring at them.  
  
"LISTEN BITCHES, WE ARE HERE TO HONOR SOLDERS, UNLIKE YOU, YOU DEGREACE THEM!"said Sailor Saturn pissed at them.  
  
"WEll we don't need you two to get more poweres, we got it by our master"said Mars sneering at them.  
  
Then Sailor Moon and Sailor Saturn began to laugh.  
  
"Whats so funny?"asked Jupiter irriatedly.  
  
"WEll first off We got NO one to follow and SECOND! we have way beyond more poweres"Said Sailor Saturn.  
  
"We'll see about that"said Sailor Uranus and let go of the four youmas.  
  
Sailor Moon tried to dodged everyone of those blasted beast, but then one went behind her and attacked her, she went stright to the ground, with scraps and scrars.  
  
She stood up and began to fought back.   
  
Then all the blasted monster gathered Sailor Moon and Sailor Saturn in one spot and cupped theirs hands and shot out blast, which hurted very bad!.  
  
Then Sailor Moon, slowly yet it was painfully, sat up and was in some sort of trance and began to muttered, but everyone can hear her.  
  
"I CALL ON THE POWER OF THE GREEKS GOD AND GODDESSES. ZUES, KING OF ALL GOD HELP ME! ARTEMIS! DAUGHTER OF ZUES! GIVE ME BACK MY POWERS!! ZUES, FATHER OF ALL GOD AND GODDESSES PLEASE GIVE ME BACK MY POWERES!!!!!! ARTEMIS SOL POWER!"chanted Sailor Moon then her body glowed, which everyone had to blocked theirs eyes.  
  
When the light died out there stood Serena, now Artemis!  
  
She was wearing those old robes, they had back then.  
  
A silver blue-white long robe with a hood, thunder like belt, loop earings with the work "Goddesses".  
  
As Artemis stood there with her hood on and glaring at the three people.  
  
Everyone stood there, not knowing what to do, then when the three snapped out of it and began to tell the monster to attack Artemis.  
  
The monster blasted Artemis but it didn't work since there was a force filled around her.  
  
Artemis smirked and lifted up her hood.  
  
Artemis just stood there smirking at the pathetics fools and began to attack.  
  
Artemis kick, punch, with every force inside her body!  
  
By the time she was tired of she pulled hand back like an bow and arrow, but they wasn't anything but air, they began to think she's crazy but then a silver-golden light appeared and a set of bow and quiver fulled with arrows, on her back, she pulled back and let go, the arrows glowed light as she shouted "Elysion Arrow of Heaven....FIRE!" then the arrow glowed golden and splited into four arrows for four monster and stabbed then in the heart.  
  
The monster turned into dest.  
  
Artemis pointed the arrow to the three girl, they were quiver in fear, they smirked and said "WE'll meet again, Serena! And Our master will be pleased the next time we defeated you...Finally!"said Mars smirking like a fool.  
  
Artemis smirked and said in a cool, calmed voice.  
  
"I aint Serena, you fools, I am Artemis Goddess of the Moon and Protectors of Mother and Childern, Who ever your master is.....Voldemort, I'm sure hes nothing but a coward! Tell him the next time he want to defeat me FACE me and we'll see whos is better!"said Artemis and walked over to Saturn.  
  
"Saturn, are you all right?"asked Artemis looking at her worriedly.  
  
"Yes I'm fine"said Saturn, as she lean against Artemis for help, Artemis slowly put Saturn on the floor and put two hand over Saturn and closed her eyes, as she was humming, which other would've think, then as her hands glowed golden color and all the wound, cuts, and scrapes on Saturn disappeared.  
  
"Thank you"said Saturn and fainted.  
  
Artemis looked over to Harry, her eyes told him to take Saturn and carried her to her house.  
  
Artemis walked over to Harry and Saturn in his arms, she waved her hand, as Saturn detrandform and turned back into Hotaru.  
  
  
"Now why don't you three bitches, go away"said Artemis held out her hand to the sky, they once again think she's crazy, but a thunder bolt was formed in her hand, as she was about to fling it at the three girls, she spoked "I'm warning you, leave or else" and she moved her hand once more.  
  
The three girls, was quiver in fear and then left, nothing but puffs of smokes.  
  
She waved her hand toward herself and the thunderbolt disappeared, she muttered "Works evertime" and hit the center of her new trandformer and turned back into Serena and fainted on the ground.  
  
"WEll don't stand there, help hre!"said Hagrid furious.  
  
Draco, moved in and carried her to Madam Pomfrey, who was questioning the two boys what happen.  
  
When Prof. Snape heard what happen, he rushed to the Hospital Wing and sat next to Serena, who was still unconscious, what surprises them all was he was holding her hand in his.  
  
Everyone, well every staff or teacher knowes that Serena Snape was Prof. Snape's daughter, so Madam Pomfrey left the two family alone.  
  
*15 Minutes Later*  
  
"Daddy?"asked Serena in a whispered.  
  
"Yes, crystal?"asked Prof. Snape still sound cold, but she didn't mind.  
  
"I'm glad you're here"said Serena falling back into a slumber.  
  
"I am too, sweetie"said Prof. Snape, standing up and kissed her forhead and left, he glanced back, then soonly finally lefted her be.  
  
*Next Mornin'*  
  
When Serena woke up, she saw Hotaru next to her, holding her hands, as tears fell from her face, she smiled and wipped her tears.  
  
"Hey, Ru-chan"said Serena berly above a whisper.  
  
"Hi, how you feel?"asked Hotaru.  
  
"I'm better then yesterday, hopefully be out in a day or two"said Serena laying back on her pillow.  
  
"Uh..Serena about yesterday....How did you.."said Hotaru but was cut ooff by Serena, who was smiling at her.  
  
"How did I trandform like that?"asked Serena finishing the question for her.  
  
Hotaru nodded.  
  
"Ru-chan, We like you and I have poweres like no one can imagan(sp?). Either both bad and good would effect our powers and our behavors. The good in us are good, the power of being good is there but you need to reach down but far enough to tapped into that power befor you reach far enought to reach an enormous power for you handle, get me?"asked Serena looking at her questioning in her eyes.  
  
Hotaru nodded again.  
  
"Good, well now you know"said Serena laying back, resting then fall asleep.  
  
Then Madam Pomfrey shooed Hotaru out the door and let Serena rest.  
  
*1 Hour Later and 45 Minutes*  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione walked in to visit her, even thought she or they don't know each other.l  
  
Serena was blinding her eyes, then sat up to talk to them a bit.  
  
"Hello"said Serena sofly.  
  
"Hi, ehh...we just came to visit if you were okay"said Ron.  
  
"I'm fine, but I don't know about you making friends with a Slytherin"said Serena as she rest her head back on the pillow.  
  
"Er.....yea true, but we just want to know if you were okay or not"said Hermione.  
  
"It doesn't matter does it?"asked Serena looking at her.  
  
"I guess not"said Harry and then they left.  
  
Serena while resting her eyes, saw Draco Malfoy walked in.  
  
She blinded again and them smirked at him.  
  
"Well, well, well, If it isn't Draco Malfoy himself, care to explain to me why you're here?"asked Serena smirking at him.  
  
"Well for your information, Prof. Snape wanted to come here, but Prof. Dumbledore told him to stay and Prof. Dumbledore asked me to come and check up on you. Funny really... I mean Professor Snape comming here to see you, Snape"he said scrowling.  
  
She smirked even more.  
  
"I bet Prof. Snape would love to hear what happen, when you were.....what was that word? oh yea was trying to "Seduces" me, wouldn't he?"asked Serena with a wicked smirked pasted on her face.  
  
"I bet he would"said a voice behind the door, then walked in, was Prof. Snape scowling at Malfoy, to do such thing to his only daughter.  
  
Draco Malfoy sat there pale, well he was pale anyway but this time paler and stiffen up as a board.  
  
Serena just smirked evily at him.  
  
"What excatly he did, Ms. Serena?"asked Prof. Snape trying to not treat her differently, even thought she's his daughter.  
  
"Well Pansy Perkinss baraged into my room declaring that Malfoy, here was her's to begin with and she started to say something like this, I believe "First, the Professor let you keep your PET with you and Second, you have your own room, you fithly mud-bloods" then he came alone and told her to leve me alone, which worked, but he was still there watching me or rather my body and I asked him to leave, well he did leave then came up behind me and started to "SEDUCE" me is what he calling it"said Serena telling the story.  
  
Prof. Snape scowled deepen as he listen on to the story.  
  
Draco Malfoy sat there, still and you can amost hear him gulped in trouble.  
  
"HE WHAT!?!?!"asked Prof. Snaped bellowed loudly as most students could hear in their classes.  
  
"He was seducing me or rather tried"said Serena invisible cringing.  
  
"You did what?"asked Prof. Snape once again darkly to Draco, who was siting there like an innocent boy.  
  
Serena was laughing inside, to see the PERFECT Malfoy, second favorite by Prof. Snape.  
  
"Nothing?"said Draco in a sqeak.  
  
"Nothing Indeed"said Prof. Snape darkly.  
  
Then a snort came from Madam Pomfrey, who was behind the curtains, laughing.  
  
Then slowly Serena just had to let it go and started to laughed dealdy, as tears slowly made it way down her face, she was holding her stomack and try not to laugh so hard, but failed when tears was running freely.  
  
Then 10 minutes passed by, she finally calmed dowm.  
  
"That wasn't funny, Cry-er Ms. Snape"said Prof. Snape scolding her.  
  
"Seems like it was"said Serena defending herself.  
  
"Now Prof. Snape I know you haven't seem your-er-Ms. Serena for along time but please leave her alone untill tomorow"said Madam Pomfrey shooign them away.  
  
*Next Morning*  
  
Serena woke up early and stood up and walked off, Madam Pomfrey let her go to her house to get ready for class.  
  
Serena walked to her house and said "Seprents Blood" as the door open many inside were wondering who would enter the house, when they saw who it was they allowed her to go to her room.  
  
*Inside*  
  
"Well, well, well, If it isn't Ms. Snape"said Draco sneering at her in the shadows.  
  
Serena turned around, with her hand over her heart, with her eyes amost poped out of her head.  
  
He almost creacked up laughing.  
  
She glared at him and asked "Are you trying to kill me" then turned around and get her clothes out of her closet.  
  
He walked up and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"DId you really have to tell Prof. Snape?"he whispered in her ear sending shivered down her spines.  
  
"Yes"said Serena smirking at him in the mirror, as he looked up he saw her smirking and liked her even more.  
  
'Whats this feeling?'he thought to himself.  
  
"Now Malfoy coould you get out so I can change?"asked Serena in an aggravted voice.  
  
"I don't mind"said Draco smirking when he saw her frozed and put a diguested face on.  
  
"Get out!"said Serena shoving him out.  
  
He just grinned nastly and lefted.  
  
After 30 whole good minutes, Serena decided to leave her room.  
  
Draco looked up from where he was standing.  
  
He was leaning with one foot up against her wall and ran his hand through his hair befor he hared a click from her door and looked up to see the girl he fantasy at night.(SOOOOOOOOO SRY *lozl* can't help it)  
  
Then he hurried up and catched up with her.  
  
"Hey Snape"he said coldly.  
  
"Hey Malfoy"said Serena with the same tone and while walking down the staires.  
  
"Well Malfoy, what every happen to your two dumb shit heads?"asked Serena with venom hissing from her voice.  
  
"Ouch, their right here"said a voice behind and they turned around to see Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"Oh there you are"said Serena turning around and contiues to walk off.  
  
"Y'know I think Malfoy starting to like her"whispered Crabbe to Goyle, who just nodded.  
  
"You dumb shit head, I am NOT"growled Draco and walked off as they dangling followed.  
  
*The Great Hall*  
  
Serena was too busy eating and her foot was ichying so she lifted her other foot and rubbed her foot but didn't really rubbed her foot, but Malfoy's foot.  
  
When Malfoy felt something rubbing his leg he looked down and saw Serena's leg rubbing his and he choke on his food as his face turned bit pinkish.  
  
Serena who was confuse on whoes leg she's was rubbing on, but then she looked down and saw thats she was rubbing on Draco's leg and blushed madly.  
  
But then she smirked a little and contiues to rubbed on his leg.  
  
He felt her rubbing on her leg and blushed even more.  
  
"Stop It"he choked out.  
  
"Stop what?"asked Serena acting innocent as you can hear the halo pop above her head.  
  
"Stop!"growled Draco, glaring at her.  
  
"Stop what?"asked Serena acting stubborn.  
  
"Never Mind"said Draco bitting the growled in his throat.  
  
She grinned evily and stopped.  
  
He sigh in reliefed and contiues to eating.  
  
After they ate, they went to class, which was Potions!!!!!  
  
Serena smirked and left them, confused.  
  
*Potions*  
  
"Well, I see some familiar faces and some new ones"said Prof. Snape icily, then he looked at Draco, Harry, then Serena and Hotaru.  
  
"Well Ms. Serena, what happen when you add Earth most posion snake's blood and Dragon fanges? And what happen when you mix snake's venom and phoenix tail feather?"said Prof. Snape coldly as ever.  
  
"When you add snake's blood and dragon fangs together will get a cure for snakes venom, and when you mix snake's venom and phoenix tail feather will get a potions for any types of disease"said Serena with a bored looked smuged on her face.  
  
"Thats correct, 10 points"said Prof. Snape.  
  
"Okay now get your books and cauldrons and turned to page 41 to learn how to make Love Reversed Potions"said Prof. Snape coldly.  
  
Then Hermione hands raised in the air.  
  
"Yes Granger?"asked Prof. Snape annoyedly.  
  
"Sry, Professor, but what excataly(Sp?) do this potions do?"asked Hermione confusedly that this wasn't in the books.  
  
"Well I know this may not be in the books, be cause this is an semi- which mean similar to the real potions, but I know for a fact that there is someone in this class room has the correct stuff to it"said Prof. Snape coldy.  
  
"This potions will turned you into a demon or a devil, which ever one you perfer, you will hate everything, well sometimes hate everything, but this potions is really rare to find"said Prof. Snape.  
  
"Now first the ingredents are: Feather, Angels feather, then devils bloods, then angel/devils hearts. Then put the heart in then after 120 degree celius, put in the blood, then after 100 degree celius put in the angel feathers, but be warned these are only temperary"said Prof. Snape.  
  
After 20 minutes doing all that hard work, finally paid off.(yea ryte, not just yet).  
  
After they did every thing, they finally put it in the cup.  
  
Prof. Snape finally called up to tested them, he'd called Serena up first, but no knew why, he usually called Malfoy up, but this is a change.  
  
She went up and drank it up, the room slowly was filled with pitched black lightes, when it faded there stood Serena in black jeans that been looked like it been burned and with a matching jean jacket; no sleeves, with 3 inch hight heels shoes that criss-cross all the way up to her knees.  
  
With a loop ear rings and red tub top that stopped above her stomace and below her chest. The tub top looked like with a black sword and a dragons snaking it's way up.  
  
And also was a three pointing horned staff, she was holding on her sides, as she smirked.  
  
Her face is really nothing happen except there was black/red eyes shadows with black lip liner and red lips stick.  
  
"Well how do you like?"asked Serena with an evil grinned on her face.  
  
All the boys was drooling, and I mean all boys were drooling.  
  
"I take that as a yes"said Serena then closed her eyes and the room was filled with light again.  
  
She was back to normal, when she looked up, she saw most boys, well all boys was disappointed that she couldn't stay like that, she smirked and sat down.  
  
"Eh.. well done, Ms. Serena. 50 points"said Prof. Snape.  
  
"Malfoy, you're up"said Prof. Snape.  
  
As Draco drank it, the room was black again, when it faded there was Draco in black/red/blue jeans that was burned slighted, with a black/red/green muscel shirt(damn) that showes his muscels. With on hand on his pocket and on hand was holding his jean jacket(so sue me, wait nvm) over his shoulder. And with the staff pointing it sideways!  
  
He stood there same as ever, but only hotter(so can't help it), with a smirked on his face, when all, well most girls was jaw dropping at the sight.  
  
Then all of a sudden Draco was back to normal.  
  
Most girls complained.  
  
"50 Pointes, now Tomoe"said Prof. Snape.  
  
Hotaru went up and drank it, as usual the room was dark with black, but this time Hotaru was in black tight ass skirt, thats up to her thighs, with a red tank top with a Saturn sign on it,with a jacket to it, with 2 inch high heels that was only straps around her ankel(ya noe? venus).  
  
She had on purple/black eyes shaows, with black lip liner and purples lip stick. She had the staff upward and leaning against it.  
  
Once again, all boys excpet Draco, he seem to like Serena more though, was drooling!  
  
Then she slowly turned back to her old self.  
  
"Um..50 points to Gryffindor"said Prof. Snape.  
  
"Potter"said Prof. Snape.  
  
He went up and drank it.  
  
Then stood there was Harry with black jeans(can't think) with a emerald tank top to stands out his eyes and shirt and his muscles, with a black jacket and a staff that was behind him.  
  
All besides, Serena, drooled.  
  
"50 Pointes, Potter"he said more ici then other times.  
  
Prof. Snape went around testing them and other stuff.  
  
Then Prof. Snape went up the room.  
  
"Alright Class, time to go, now get out of here"said Prof. Snape.  
  
All of them gathered their stuff and went to lunch.  
  
*Great Halls*  
  
They sat at their houses and ate.  
  
Serena was too busy eating to notice a dragon flew to her.  
  
The dragon landed on her shoulders, she looked to her shoulder and smiled and took the paper off it's leg and began to read it.  
  
She smiled and took out her paper and quills and ink and began to write.  
  
She put the paper she just wrote to the dragons leg.  
  
"Here, Artic, brings this to Sylia"said Serena to the dragon, the dragon nodded and flew.  
  
*Ater 30 minutes*   
  
They went to Prof. McGongall's class.  
  
"Welcome class"said Prof. McGongall greeting them.  
  
"Hello, Prof. McGongall"said the rest of the class.  
  
"Okay, now we're be learning how to take our magic to a higher level, which mean I'll teaching you how to summond thing, for example Tiger Replent Retenor"said Prof. McGongall as she summond a tiger.  
  
Then Prof. McGongall told them what to do( sry I'm sleepy)  
  
THey all did what they were to do.  
  
When they were done, most were to summond snakes, tiger, sabors, dragons, owls, and flowers(huh? HE HE pansy!).  
  
They either had 50 points or 10 or 20.  
  
"Okay now its time to leave, now take your thing and go to dinner"said Prof. McGongall as she dismiss them.  
  
They went to the great halls for dinner.  
  
*Great Halls*  
  
Serena and the rest went to theirs houses table.  
  
While Serena was too busy eating, Draco pretening to strech his hand and wrapped them around Serena's waist.  
  
She fought down the blushed and kelp eating.  
  
*After 20 minutes*  
  
They went to to their house to sleep.  
  
Serena went to her room, but was stopped by Draco who grabbed her by the waist and pulled her down, as he pushed his lips down to hers.  
  
He coaxed her lips to open up, she opened as he slid his tongue in and explored her mouth.  
  
She wrapped her arms around his neck to get more, but when she realize what was goin on she pushed him away and glared at him, while he just smirked and went to his dorm or Rooms, since his father told the head master to give him one.  
  
She went to her room and put on her night clothes and climbed into bed while storing her feelings for Draco.  
  
'What is this feelings toward him?'she tought to herself.  
  
'Oh well find out tomorow"she tought while yawn and laied down and fell into a deep slumber.  
  
TBC  
  
Vietgurl-Chan:man that wasn't as long i wanted it to be but oh well, sooooo sry about the mistakes, and yea i noe but i was bored so i rushed a bit! sry  
  
Elizabeth Ratz: Finally now wheres da polls?  
  
Vietgurl-Chan: jeaus christ man there right here, damn  
  
WEll here's the polls so far:  
  
Cousin:  
  
Serena/Draco:1  
  
Serena/Harry:5  
  
Serena/Ron:4  
  
Serena/Wood:15  
  
Serena/Neville:2  
  
Hotaru/Draco:4  
  
Serena/Draco:1  
  
B/F-G/F:  
  
Serena/Draco:34  
  
Serena/Harry:6  
  
Hotaru/Harry:32  
  
Hotary/Draco:3  
  
Serena/Wood:3  
  
Serna/George:1  
  
Trista/Lupin?  
  
Trista/Bill:1  
  
Trista/?????:   
  
(Tell me)  
  
(datz all i could think of)  
  
Places:  
  
Gryffindor:4  
  
Slytherin:10  
  
Hufflepuff:  
  
Ravenclaw:  
  
Well its up to you!  
  
well gotta go!  
  
Bye!  
  
  
(\__/)  
(=','=)  
(' ')_(' ')  
  
/\__/\  
(=','=)  
(' ')_(' ') MEOW!!  
  
( )_( )  
(=','=)  
(' ')_(' ') Mickey Mouse (AWWWWW)  
  
,-._.-,  
V)"(V  
(_o_) ruff!!!!!!  
  
^___^   
  
C YA AND R/R!!! THANKEEEE  
  
  
^_~!  
  
C ya lata!!!!!!!  
  
R/rs  
  
Elizabeth Ratz: Bye   
  
Vietgurl-Chan: C'mon!! Ps SOOOOOOOOO SRY~~~~~~~~~~!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. Unexspected Visit! Future and Fast!

Vietgurl-Chan: hey y'all!!!!!! C'mon y'all don't like mah storied?  
  
Elizabeth Ratz: so watz gonna happen next?  
  
Vietgurl-Chan: find out I'm not gonna tell  
  
Elizabeth Ratz: hmph be dat way  
  
Vietgurl-Chan: so anyway lets start da story!  
  
~*****************************************************************~  
  
"talking"  
  
'thinking'  
  
~*Telepathic*~  
  
(atuhor's Note)  
  
~*****************************************************************~  
  
Chapter 6: Unexspected Visit! Future and Fast!  
  
Next morninng, Hotaru woked up and got dress. She open the door and went out. As she walked down, she saw Harry and his crew.  
  
"Oh, Good Morning, Hotaru"said Hermione smiling at her.  
  
"G'Morning"muttered Hotaru and walked away.  
  
"Whatz wrong with her?"muttered Ron.  
  
Harry and Hermione shrugged, but Harry still watched her moves from the coner of his eys.  
  
There was a huge silent, but then Hermione broked it, and said "Oh my god, we're almost late from breakfast" and packed their things and walked out together.  
  
*The Great Halls*  
  
Hotaru was already there, by the time they got there, so they sat next to her.  
  
Hotaru looked at Slytherin table and saw Serena nodded to her and put a weakly smiled to her.  
  
~* Hotaru relax! This is were your father was and you should be proud *~ said Serena as her voice echoed in her head.  
  
~* But I am still nervous that I would put my father in a bad repretation *~ said Hotaru with a shakie voice.  
  
~* Relax Ru-chan, just be yourself, forget what they say and be yourself, your father would be proud! *~ said Serena with confedence in her voice.  
  
~* Thak you, Serena, for bdeing there for me *~ said Hotaru a smile, and looked over at slytherin and saw Serena nodded her head.  
  
Then she looked down on her food and dug in.  
  
*20 minuted Later*  
  
Hotaru packed her thing and went to class, which was Divination with Siblly Trelawney.  
  
Soo the rest followed her suit.  
  
*In Divination*  
  
"Okay, Welcome back, my children. Ahhh I can see new faces and the old faces, yet familar"said Prof. Trelawney with a smile.  
  
"Ahh well our assissment today is reading the past, and future with our crystal ball infornt of you"said Prof. Trelwney as she instruck them.  
  
They all started at the crystal ball but none had such luck, excpetion of Serena and Hotaru.  
  
Serena's eyes glowed silver as she flashes in her head, she saw:  
  
Herself and a blond boy hugged her, in the roses garden, as she sobbed and pleased what seems like; No please, dragone, please don't go, I don't want to lose you.   
  
He just looked down on her with sadness eyes that he, too, haved to parted away from her, he silence her by kissing her, then muttered solaced words and promises in her ears, to calmed her down, what seem a seccessfulled procress as sobbes became small little hic-ups, they stayed like that untill someone of his planet called him, and he left her in the garden, there where she once again began to sobbed her heart out, then Hotaru came and comforted her, much wasn't good, she was, too, sadden of her love to leave her.   
Then she saw herself sobbing, once again as she heard the new of her beloved had fought and died, she looked up with hatred for Endymione and his beloved Princess Amyaria of Darkness( I DO NOT want to put him as a PRINCE, hes more like a rich servent to me, well as for Darkness, that haved crossed da side), that she ran with the sword lifted on her side and fought them, to her surprised they didn't even had a single mark on them, they smirked and put their hands together and blasted her(think Alan and Ann, when they did that, Yeah familiar?), but it didn't work since she put an invisible forced field around her.  
They fought and fought untilled, Darien got the sword and stabbed her from the behind, right throught her stomack, she falled down on the floor as red/silver blood lakes was forming around her.Her mother; Queen Serenity saw this and raged grew inside of her, she took out the crystall and shout out "Moon Crystal Power" and brain washed them all to think Darien was Prince of Earth(*cough* yeah ryte,*cough* servent*cough*) and Amy of Mercury(true fact!), and made her precious daughter to think him as her fiance(YAH RYTE), and send her true beloved to another place along with Hotaru's lover.  
  
(DAMN dat sum long past yo)  
  
Then she saw: herself transforming into Cosmos; ruler of the universe. She saw darkness, cold, dead, nothing, deserted, and saw Voldemort killing the innocent, since he took all the others powers and gave him enought to get him into his real body.  
  
She saw, herself fighting hard and long, then she called the Ultimate power and vanquished Voldemort far away from this galaxy every again.  
  
Then Serena snapped out of it and placed a hand on her forhead and wipped the sweat off, while everyone looked at her in confuse, she just glared at them and they went back to normal.  
  
Hotaru on the other hand, her eyes glowed purple as she saw(samn thang in her head):  
  
She saw herself in the arms of a black head, as there was tears streaming down her face as she heard him going back and help his kingdom, she smiled throught the tears and kissed him, it took him awhile to kissed her back, but when he did it, it was passionately, very passionately.  
  
Then they broke apart and he whispered words in her ears for the last time, he whispered "even if I was to die in the battle, I'll always be in your heart" as she smiled and replied "And you'll always be in mine" (Yuk! reciting da whole thang between Dar-bitch and Serena), he hugged her again, then broked apart as there was a sound as if someone was knocking on the door, it opened and called him to leave her.  
  
Then she walked throught the garden, where she found Serenity or Serena sobbing, she walked over and conforted her, but nothing would help since her hearts was broken when she heart he was killed, she too was raged, with hatred for him.  
  
When the time came, she showed nothing, but hatred toward him, and fought like a true Senshi would, she fough and fought, then someone; Amy just smirked evily and attacked her, when she was distracted. There is where she had fought hard and died as an honor to the word SOLDIERS or SENSHI.  
  
Then She saw cold, nothing, darkness, and she saw herself, fighting for the world, for the future, for the people, then she saw herself die one more time fighing all she got, and saw Serena change and defeated the evil and banshed him far away from us.  
  
Then she snapped out of it, she looked at Serena who gave the same look.  
  
Prof. Trelwney was shocked to see the two exchanged students to have such magic inner eyes.  
  
Then she stood up and said "well it lookes like that all we have today" and they packed up and left.  
  
"Serena, have you got any of the flash backs?"asked Hotaru looking at her as they walked.  
  
"Yes, its was terrible, Ru-chan, the future battle"said Serena.  
  
"Yes it is"said a voice behind them.  
  
They turned and saw Trista Meioh, with the serious looks.  
  
"Well Me-chan, I've see you sign yourself as the DADA teacher"said Serena.  
  
"Serena, you know what going to happen in the future, so be prepared"said Trista in the warning tone.  
  
"We know, Trista-chan"said Hotaru smiling at her.  
  
"Okay now you two better get to class"warned Trista as she scowled them.  
  
"Yes, Mom"Hotaru and Serena said sarcasticly.  
  
And they went to Transfiguration class with Prof. McGongall.  
  
They sat in their regular sit.  
  
"Now class we'll be learning how to changing yourselves into a higher animal"said Prof. McGongall(sry can't think today).  
  
The class al paied attention to the teacher.  
  
*40 minutes past(sry lzy)*  
  
"Oh well that all for today"said Prof. McGongall the all pack up their things for Lunch.  
  
*Great Hall*  
  
They sat chattign away.  
  
"Settle down now, we have three new celebirty to day and will do somthing in the spring"said Prof. Dumbledore.  
  
Then he sat down.  
  
The hat dat on the stool, waiting...  
  
Waiting.....  
  
Waiting.....  
  
untill the door open with a bang.  
  
Then Prof. McGongall stood up and said.  
  
  
  
Vietgurl-Chan: has been long hasnt it?  
  
Elizabeth Ratz: sure has.  
  
Vietgurl-Chan: Okay i have da pollz: and the end of it:  
  
Cousin:  
  
WINNER: WOOD!  
  
Couples and Still going for Trista:  
  
Winner:  
  
S/D and H/H  
  
and Poll still goes for trista:  
  
Trista/Lupin?  
  
Trista/Bill:2  
  
Trista/?????:   
Well its up to you!  
  
well gotta go!  
  
Bye!  
(\__/)  
(=','=)  
(' ')_(' ')  
  
/\__/\  
(=','=)  
(' ')_(' ') MEOW!!  
  
( )_( )  
(=','=)  
(' ')_(' ') Mickey Mouse (AWWWWW)  
  
,-._.-,  
V)"(V  
(_o_) ruff!!!!!!  
  
^___^   
  
C YA AND R/R!!! THANKEEEE  
  
  
^_~!  
  
C ya lata!!!!!!!  
  
R/rs  
!!!!!!  
  
Elizabeth Ratz: well gotta go with her!. 


	7. Reunion!

Vietgurl-Chan: hey hey hey I totally need u to vote for which houses 4 chibi!  
  
Elizabeth Ratz: why?  
  
Vietgurl-Chan: why?! aww c'mon *groaning* gurl i dunno where she'd go she fits all da house like Serena but i dunno I NEED YO HELP!!  
  
Elizabeth Ratz: okay so who's da unexspected visit?  
  
Vietgurl-Chan: Oh yea *evil glint in my eyes* u'll have to find out!  
  
Elizabeth Ratz: aww*pouting* oh well lets start shall we?  
  
The Starlight krew: Aww c'mon vietgurl you know you love us.  
  
Chibi: Aww and here i thought she liked more more *pouting*  
  
Vietgurl-Chan: *lolz* great you just ruin the surprised *Grumbled and slapped mah hand oh my mouth* whoopz, damn, oh well, oh yea Imma warned you 2 let u knoe, The medication is gonna talked soon enough, and I Mean soon enough!.  
  
Seiya: well you heard Lizzy. lets start.  
  
Taiki/Yaten: yeah  
  
Elizabeth Ratz: HEY! NO 1 Called me dat! excpetion of vi-chan, but oh well Lets start.  
  
!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@  
  
"talking"  
  
'thinking'  
  
~*Telepathic*~  
  
(atuhor's Note)  
  
!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@  
  
Chapter 7: Reunion!  
Then Prof. McGongall stood up and said " Seiya Kou"  
  
As a red cloak with stars on it walked up.  
  
He sat on the stool and the hat was place on his head.  
  
"Hm......intersting but not very intersting........Gryffindor"shouted the hat as the Gryffindor table clapped and cheered.  
  
"Yaten kou" said Prof. McGongall.  
  
As a green-ish blue cloaked walked up and sat down.  
  
"Hm..... hehe well that certainly makes it that you're a slytherin, SLYTHERIN"said the Hat.  
  
The slytherin table clapped, Serena's eyes twinkles.  
  
" Taiki Kou"said Prof. McGongall then she look up.  
  
A silver cloak walked up and sat on the stool.  
  
"Hm.....hm.....ahh yes, Gryffindor"said the hat.  
  
The Gryffindore table clapped.  
  
As the silver walked over and sat next to the red, which was next to Hotaru.  
  
"Selena Hope Chibi Andreanna Dianna Tsukino"said Prof. McGongall.  
  
As silvered-red cloak, who was about of the 10-13 walked up to the teachers table and sat down.  
  
"Ah.....little one want to be bring the family honored, well its shall be then, SLYTHERIN"Said the hat.  
  
The silvered-red cloak walked to the Slytherin table and sat next to Serena and Draco.  
  
Then Prof. McGongall put away the stuff and sat next to Prof. Dumblesdore.  
"The feast is on"said Prof. Dumbledore as he sat back down on his hair.  
  
Each tables was filled with food that was to die for.  
  
"Yaten, you could put your hoodie down now, you too, Chibi, but I must say you're not so chibi anymore"said Serena.  
  
Yaten and Chibi pulled down their hood.  
  
Chibi was astonished to Serena, when she lasted saw her, but now she is there with silver blond all the way to the bottom and red tips at the end, with shimmering blue streack and golden yellow streaks, with Silver ici eyes.  
  
Yaten was the same but his hair was more bleached.(Yaten: HEY! as the rest laughed.)  
  
He grinned at Serena then winked at her, which made Draco blood boiled in anger.  
  
"well Serry, its finally nice to see your beautiful face again"said Yaten charmingly.  
  
Serena stiffled a giggled and said "Yaten, you sly wrench, what are you doing here?" looking curious.  
  
"Don't you know "Curiousty kill the cat"?"asked Yaten teasingly.  
  
"Yes but "Satisfaction brought him back" so why are you here?"asked Serena.  
  
"Well, Sere-mama, the princess fianlly got what she wanted from you the most"said Chibi silently.  
  
"Oh, Darien huh?"asked Serena.  
  
"Yes, she was jealous of you ever since she saw you two holding hands, she had laied her eyes on him every since she tripped and he caught her, she was too busy wrapped in her jealousy for you to notices a black arua was wrapping around her"said Chibi.  
  
"Well I guess, that makes them two of a kind"said Serena sighing.  
  
"What do you mean, Sere-mama"asked Chibi.  
  
"Oh Please, Chibi, I know you know who your father is in the future"said Serena as she poked her sides, causing her to laugh.  
  
"So it finally happened"said Chibi quitely.  
  
"Yes, Im afraid so. Darien was too busy making out with Amy to notice I was there, Yes, Chibi I notices them together, and why his shirt was always messy and pulling his shirt down and strighting himself whenever he sees me"said Serena.  
  
'WHo the HELL is this 'Darien'?'asked Malfoy mentally to himself.  
  
"So, I guess Dar-b--"but she was cutted off by Yaten.  
  
She bited his hand, he yelled and took his hand away instanly.  
  
"Ha ha ha , that what you get"said Chibi sticking out her tongue at him and glared him slowly after.  
  
"Shut up, you little runt"said Yaten growling at her.  
  
"Why don't you?"snapped Chibi.  
  
"Why don't you both shut up your fucking traps?"snapped Malfoy who had enough.  
  
"NO why don't you?"asked Yaten glaring at him.  
  
"Yaten"warned Serena.  
  
"Okay Tsuki-Hime"said Yaten then went back eating.  
  
*Gryffindore Table*  
  
"Hey Seiya, Taiki, you could take off your hood, Yaten already did"said Hotaru smiling.  
  
They took off their hood, and Hermione drooled, but Ron glared at her and she stopped and apolozies to him.  
  
"Hotaru, how do you do?"asked Taiki polietly as ever.  
  
"Ya, Hotru-chan"said Seiya grinning ear to ear.  
  
Hotaru giggles and said "Im fine, how bout you, and why are you here, with out your princess?"  
  
They looked each other and looked at Serena.  
  
Hotaru looked at them wondering what was going on.  
  
"We was never pledge to her, we was pledge to keep her safe from Serena, We pledge to her long ago, Serena is truely our princess of both planet"said Taiki seriously.  
  
"Then how come, you was looking for her in the beginning?"asked Hotaru remembering the past.  
  
"We was told by the queen herself"said Seiya.  
  
"We are here because; the princess was being a bitch with jealousy for Serena just because she has Darien; the man of her love life, and then she was glowing in black arua, and Darien finally tricked her that he loved her every since he laied his eyes on her beautiful face"said Taiki.  
  
"Oh really?"asked Hotaru intersted.  
  
"Yes, really, why?"said Seiya seriously.  
  
Hotaru raised a brow at him, this is the first time she seen him so serious.  
  
"Well, its seem Darien-bitchie just have'd fooled all the others and your so-called princess"said Hotaru as she brought her fork to her mouth.  
  
"Really, what happen?"asked Taiki lightly.  
  
"Well Serena didn't fake out this time, so she went to the park and saw Amy and Darien kissing, so she saw a handsome boy walked by and asked to joined her for breakfast; he agreed and then when the scout saw then they was shock; darien was pissed, she was calm as ever and told then she had enough of all the acts she did, so they bidded that Amara could beat Serena, and I won the bet, and finally we went here; where Sere-hime real's father is"grinned Hotaru as she looked to Snape.  
  
"Ah King is here also"said Taiki recgonize him in a second.  
  
"Wow, he looked the same, when we met him, right Taiki?"asked Seiya he glanced to Snape.  
  
"Yes he does look the same when we met him"said Taiki smiling at the memories.(Yaten: Oh sure make him sound cooler then me *pout* fine i get you)  
  
"Yeah, well, I see Chibi has grown over the past few days"said Hotaru obsevering Chibi.  
  
"Yeah time did her good, too bad she's Sere-hime's daughter or else I would've take her"said Seiya.  
  
Hotaru and Taiki shooked their heads 'Seiya wil be Seiya' they thought.  
  
They conuties eating.  
  
Shortly a few minutes after they packed up their things and walked out with Serena, Chibi and Yaten.  
  
"Your Highness"bowed Seiya,Taiki and Yaten.  
  
Serena raised her eyes brow at Seiya, and looked at Hotaru; who simply shrugged.  
  
"No need to bow at me, my friends"said Serena as she knealed down and brought then up.  
  
"But we have to bow to royalitys"said Taiki polietly as ever.  
  
"Well Taiki, Im surely you'll love the library here"said Serena grinning at him.  
  
He blushed, but to their surprised Malfoy was eavesdropping on them.  
  
Serena glanced at the corner to see if anyone was there. she saw a blond head, but acts like she didn't know.  
  
"C'mon, I'm surely daddy would love to see you again"said Serena as they walked to Potions.  
  
They didn't know that Malfoy was trailing along behind them.  
  
They has entered to Potions class.  
  
Serena walked in and sat down looking boredly.  
  
"Serena whats the meaning of this?"boomed Snaped coldy.  
  
"Your Highnes"said the triples.  
  
"So its you again, the three triples"said Prof. Snape.  
  
"Yes, I must say, your highness, you look the same like last time"said Taiki.  
  
"Taiki, same as always, always a pain in the ass with your intellence, eh?"asked Prof. Snape.  
  
Serena, Chibi and Hotaru stiffed a laugh, while Yaten and Seiya laughed.  
  
"Daddy, may I go to the bathroom before the class startes?"asked Serena.  
  
"Of course"said Prof. Snape sarcasticlly.  
  
She walked out and into the girl's bathroom, but then someone grabbed her from behinds and kissed her passionately.  
  
She respond and wrapped her arms around Malfoy's neck, and deepen the kiss.  
  
She moaned when he kissed down her hollow neck, then snapped out and stared into Malfoy's eyes.  
  
"Malfoy, what are you doing here?"asked Serena.  
  
"Well, I was about asking you to be my girlfriend, so would you?"asked Malfoy coldly, but he was trying.  
  
"And if I say "no"?"asked Serena.  
  
"Well then I'll just say that your a princess and your father is Snape, which is hard to believe"said Malfoy trying to blackmailed her.  
  
She smirked "If you do, then you're life is in danger, but then again maybe i shouldn't save you from Voldemort, now shall we say you-know-who"  
  
"Then why didn't you asked Parkinson to be your girlfriend, I mean she's obessed with you"said Serena fixing her hair in the mirror.  
  
"Well, I did asked her out last year, damn that bitch wouldn't leave me alone, so I broked up with her, and she still assum, I'm her bofriend"said Malfoy as he walked toward as their body was centimeter away.  
  
"Okay, Malfoy, I'll be your girlfriend, just because I like you, just don't take it so seriously"said Serena as she confessed.  
  
"You do, eh?"asked Malfoy smirking at her, them brush his lips against hers, which cause fire burned in their souls.  
  
"Yes, but I can tell you like me too, don't you Draco?"teased Serena.  
  
"Who said I liked you?"asked Malfoy.  
  
Serena felt she was shattered again, then he said "I love you, Serena".  
  
She looked up in his eyes, which was cold with mix of love in it.(MEDICAITON!)  
  
He kissed her, she wrapped her arms around his neck and deepen it once more.  
  
He ran his tongue on her bottom lip to asked for an enternance, she opened and he explored every inch of her mouth, she respond to it every second.  
  
He kissed across her cheeks and down her neck, causing her to moan.  
  
He bit and sucked on her neck, making her moan even more.  
  
Then they stopped, Serena looked into the mirror and saw a kickey.  
  
"Damn, Daddy's gonna be mad, oh well"said Serena as she waved her hands on her kickey and it disappeared.  
  
"We got to go back now"said Serena.  
  
Slowly Serena went back; to her surpries no one was there yet, yet they was frozed.  
  
'Hmmmm...mother what did you do?' though Serena to herself.  
  
'I frozed time for you, and you mateie'said Queen Selenity in her head.  
  
'Thank you'said serena.  
  
'You're welcome, my child'said Queen Serenity.  
  
Then the time unfrozed itself.  
  
"Serena, aint you going to the bathroom?"asked Hotaru.  
  
"Hotaru, maybe you should go"said Serena winking at her, as Hotaru looked at her confuesly.  
  
She walked out and bumped into harry, she looked up and mummbled a 'sorry"  
  
He chuckled and said it was okay.  
  
Then he kissed her, she glady replied.  
  
They broke apart breathing heavily.  
  
"Hotaru, would you be my girlfriend?"asked Harry looking in her eyes.  
  
"Yes Harry, I'd love to"said Hotaru.  
  
"Now c'mon, we don't want Prof. Snape to be mad now should we?"asked Harry as he hold her hand in his.  
  
Hotaru giggles and said "No I wouldn't want that to happen" and walked in with him.  
  
There they saw Serena and Malfoy siting next to each other and talking or rahter kissing, no one saw it but them.  
  
"SERENA"bellowed Hotaru as she walked over there.  
  
Malfoy and Serena stopped kissing and looked at Hotaru, who was shock beyond beliefs.  
  
"Damn, just when it was getting good to"grumbled Malfoy under his breath(The Triples: Huh? Vi-Chan: Mediciation! Liz Ratz: RIigHT*sarcastic*)  
  
"Damn, since when did Malfoy, I mean DRACO MALFOY got a girlfriends?"asked Harry shockedly as he drawled on his name.  
  
"Watch it, Potty"snapped Malfoy.  
  
"or you'll what? Run and hind behind Snape, here?"asked Harry as he ending up with a smirked on his face.  
  
"Or I'll beat the living shit outta you right now"threathend Malfoy as he growled in he back on his neck.  
  
"You better watch it, Harry, Never pissed Of Serena"warned Hotaru as she got worried when Serena eyes glowed.  
  
"YOU better hear her warning, just didn't say 'I told You so'"said Serena then she waved her hand and they unfrozed.  
  
Snaped looked around specicusly.  
  
He saw how Malfoy and his daughter was siting together and began very specuious of them, so he kelp eyeing on them.  
  
'Severus, honey, let it go, they do looked a wonderful couple'said Queen Serenity.  
  
'But, I don't want her hurt like her last one'said Severus.  
  
'Darling, she knew and she wasn't in love with him, so give her fiance one more chance'said Queen Serenity.  
  
'So that boy, is was once but future son-in-law, huh? Now bad I jsut might live with it'Said Snape.  
  
The Queen laughed.  
  
"Ms. Snape, come here"said Snape coldy.  
  
"Yes?"asked Serena as she reached to him.  
  
"Are you and Malfoy going out?"asked Snape iciy.  
  
"Yes"said Serena rolling her eyes.  
  
"Well then, I guess I have to lecture him now"siad Prof. Snape smirking.(Triples: OOCS!!! Vi-Chan:Medication LiZ: how many did you took? Vi-chan: 10 *gigles hyper* Liz/Triples: Figuers)  
  
Then Serena sat back down and entertwine her hands with his.  
  
Slowly the class filled in.  
  
Pansy Parkinson saw how Serena ans Malfoy was close and saw they was holding hands, but no one seem to notieces, there was smoke comming out of her ears, and went to her seat.  
  
*40 minutes later(SRY Sry sry L-A-Z-Y!!)*  
  
They walked out together.  
  
NExt was DADA with new Professor and an helper.  
  
They went in and sat down.  
  
They saw Prof. Meioh and Prof. Lupin, most of the class cheered of the returned of Professor Lupin, he smiled softly.  
  
"Okay class, I am Profess Meioh, some of you may know me personally, and some of you may not"said Prof. Meioh.  
  
The class cheered again, and almost brought blushes to Prof. Lupin's cheeks.  
  
Prof. Meioh laughed then put her hand up and the class fell silent.  
  
"Okay class, now pay attention, this is very delicate for next's years DADA"said Prof. Lupin.  
  
They pay attenstion all right.  
  
They had fun in DADA they had to defend themself by using their fighting skills, and one small spell.  
  
Then the bell rang and they packed up and went to lunch.  
  
*LUNCH*  
  
Every one sat in their regular seats, well every one else besides Harry, Hotaru, Draco and Serena, as Serena sat on Malfoys lap and Hotarus sat on Harry's.  
  
Prof. Dumbledore seem its was amuseing, but was happy that the her royal highness and his highness found each other again.  
  
Prof. Snape on the other hand was really to throbbed him to death, and bring him back alive and do it again, again, and again.  
  
"Calm down, Severus, I know, how it is, but be happy that she found him again"said Prof. Dumbledore as he try to calm him down.  
  
Chibi was happy, Yaten was disgusted to look at them(Yaten: Damn stright).  
  
Serena was busy eating on his lap, as he took the meat on Serna's fork, she smirked and took another piece of the meat and put it in her mouth and press her lips against his and slid the meat in.  
  
Then she broke and went back eating.  
  
*Gryffindore*  
  
"Harry stop"sqeualed Hotaru as he took her fork as she was trying to eat.  
  
"But Hotaru I wanna eat"whined Harry as he took the meat and vegetable from the fork.  
  
"Fine"said Hotaru and put it in her mouth and kissed Harry, which shocked him, then she slid it in his mouth, she broke it and he chew it and swallowed it.  
  
Hermione saw them and sigh dreamily.  
  
'I wish Ronnie could do that with me'thought Hermione to herself.  
  
Then Lunch was over.  
  
  
  
Vietgurl-Chan: SOOOOOOOOOOOO SRY I NNED YA TO VOTE 4 CHIBI now  
  
Elizabeth Ratz: OOOOkay  
  
Seiya: reivews plase.  
  
Taiki: Oh please review!  
  
Yaten: Reivew  
  
Vietgurl-Chan: Yaten you're a blenched blond why would they listen 2 you?  
  
Yaten :I RESENT THAT!!!  
  
*all laughed*  
  
Poll:  
  
Trista/Lupin:1  
  
Trista/Bill:3  
  
Trista/?????:   
  
Trita/Snape:1  
  
Well its up to you!  
  
well gotta go!  
  
Bye!  
(\__/)  
(=','=)  
(' ')_(' ')  
  
/\__/\  
(=','=)  
(' ')_(' ') MEOW!!  
  
( )_( )  
(=','=)  
(' ')_(' ') Mickey Mouse (AWWWWW)  
  
,-._.-,  
V)"(V  
(_o_) ruff!!!!!!  
  
^___^   
  
C YA AND R/R!!! THANKEEEE  
  
  
^_~!  
  
C ya lata!!!!!!!  
  
R/rs 


End file.
